MERECER
by Elice Bcest
Summary: Kakashi siempre a sabido que no se merece a Gai. Kakagai One-Shot. Quisiera que más personas escribieran sobre esta ship en español.


MERECER

Por EliceBcest

"No puedes obligar a alguien a amarte, lo mejor que puedes hacer, es esfuerzo por ser digno de ser amado"

Dipper Pines

Al despertar ve esa sonrisa, esa dulce y acogedora sonrisa, no es necesario preguntar, él sabe que lleva minutos mirándolo en silencio, ya que mirar es para Gai algo absolutamente precioso, tanto como lo es para Kakashi verlo cada mañana junto a él. Ahora no hay prisa, no hay a donde ir, no es necesario escapar, no hay miedo ni dolor, es esa sonrisa tan perfecta. Kakashi acaricia el rostro de Gai, es tan hermoso, cada ángulo es preciso, incluso las arrugas que se han instalado debajo de sus ojos parecen acentuar todo lo bello que es. Kakashi desearía tener todas las palabras necesarias para poder decir lo que siente, pero no las tiene, nunca las ha tenido, tal vez nunca las tenga, por lo que un AMO debe bastar.

Gai sigue sonriendo cuando escucha las palabras de su rival, eso es lleno, es suficiente, no exige más. Kakashi se sonroja, no importa veces veces Gai lo ha besado, siempre que lo hace su corazón se acelera como la primera vez.

Porque Gai es un Sol.

Él es la cálida luz que atraviesa la ventana, que toca su piel y lo envuelve con su tibieza. Es la esperanza que llega con cada amanecer, es la promesa de nunca irse, de siempre regresar, aun cuando caiga la noche, porque Gai es un Sol.

Gai es su Sol.

Ahora es Gai quien entre besos le dice lo mucho que lo ama, tienen todo el tiempo del mundo, irán lento, porque ya no añoran lo perdido, tienen el ahora, fantaseando con la posibilidad del futuro.

Gai se toma su tiempo, siempre ha hecho, siempre ha tomado a Kakashi como nunca nadie más lo hizo. Entre sus manos Kakashi se siente único, como si solo existieran ellos dos en el universo, porqué fue Gai quien siempre miró debajo de la máscara, fue él quien siempre vio a Kakashi.

Mientras sus cuerpos se entrelazan rítmicamente, mientras que sus bocas se reclaman una y otra vez, Kakashi sonríe, ya que, en contra de la creencia popular, no es él quien se ha fijado en Gai, es Gai quien se ha fijado en Kakashi.

Las personas murmuran, juzgan todo el tiempo.

No es la primera, y no será la última vez que alguien le diga que Gai no se lo merece. Kakashi no juzga a la persona, es demasiado joven, como muchas otras se ha dejado llevar por las apariencias, por lo que sus ojos ven, él no da respuesta, le sonríe, toma los víveres y se va.

Kakashi sabe que siempre ha sido, al contrario, él nunca se merecerá a Gai.

Se detienen un poco a mirarse, y Gai le vuelve a sonreír. Kakashi sabe que desde ese niño revoltoso se autoproclamó su Rival, sería su sonrisa lo último que desearía ver antes de dejar de existir. Deja que Gai le siga sonriendo, mientras le dice una y otra vez que lo ama, nunca se puede arrancar de escucharlo, no, Kakashi nunca se hartará de esas palabras.

Continúan con las caricias lentas, calmas, sin ninguna prisa. Están ahí grabando mutuamente cada centímetro de su piel, cada marca, cada huella, cada cicatriz, cada lugar de sus cuerpos.

Cada toque de las manos de Gai es como una aguja que zurce, pero no duele, nada que venga de Gai puede doler.

Adora la determinación de Gai, siempre será una pregunta constante en su cabeza, cuando lo mira de reojo, cuando le roba un beso, cuando permanecen juntos en silencio.

¿Qué es lo que vio Gai en él? ¿Qué es eso que ni él es capaz de ver? ¿Qué puede existir de bueno en alguien que se ha roto tantas veces?

Porque Kakashi se ha hecho pedazos más veces de las que puede recordar, dejando fragmentos de su dolor en cada recuerdo, esperando el momento en que no queda nada de él y simplemente desapareciera.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba Gai juntando todo lo que quedaba de él, uniéndolo una y otra vez, tantas veces como fuera necesario. Ya que nunca lo dejaría, Gai siempre estaría al lado de su eterno Rival, de la persona a la que había decidido amar, ya la que había prometido proteger.

Ya que así era, Gai siempre protegió a Kakashi, uno de los Ninjas más fuertes de Konohagakure no era capaz de protegerse a sí mismo. Las interminables noches sin dormir, los días sin comer, las misiones suicidas, ese era él.

Pero también estaban las veces donde todo se volvió negro, para abrir los ojos que se encuentran entre los brazos de Gai, obtener el sueño necesario con el arrullo de su corazón, arrastrar hasta cualquier lugar con tal de hacerlo, gastar el sueldo de un mes en un reto de sushi para que Kakashi comiera. Llevarlo sobre su espalda cuando ninguno de los músculos de Kakashi era capaz de responder.

Nunca hubo un reproche, a veces lágrimas, pero siempre un beso y la promesa de estar a su lado.

Es que Kakashi siempre lo supo, siempre lo sabría, él no se merecería a Gai. Pero eso al otro ninja nunca le ha importado, ya que para Gai nunca ha sido cuestión de merecer, sino de amar y él ama a Kakashi, y es lo único que necesita entender.

El sol se cuela por la ventana, y un rayo de luz se posa directamente sobre el rostro de Gai, iluminando a qué que tiene luz propia. Kakashi sonríe por ser capaz de observar ese instante, ese momento de perfección y paz absoluta que nunca creyó merecer.

En contra de todos los deseos de Kakashi, Gai deja la cama, tal vez no era una idea tan mala que puedes mirar la perfecta desnudez de su rival, cada músculo, cada cicatriz, y la sonrisa que le dedica antes de salir de la habitación, para ir directo a la cocina y hacer el mejor desayuno que Kakashi jamás habría probado.

Kakashi sigue envuelto en la calidez de la cama compartida, en la cual todavía permanece el olor de Gai. Intenta tocar los rayos de sol, llenar sus manos con la luz de la ventana, aunque sabe que es imposible.

Mientras lo intenta piensa en tal vez nunca se mero el amor de Gai, pero también sabe lo que siempre tendrá, que Gai nunca lo deja de amar.

Si en efecto nunca puede llegar a merecerlo, él lo intentará, ya que también lo ama. Kakashi también ama a Gai, y se esforzará por ser digno de su amor. De por fin tener entre sus manos la luz que es Gai, esa luz, que nunca se escapará, que permanecerá cálida entre sus dedos por la eternidad.

Y por fin lo merecerá.

**GRACIAS POR LEER, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS**


End file.
